digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digitamamon
Digitamamon is an Ultimate Level Perfect Digimon that is mostly in an egg shell except for his legs. He can withdraw into his egg for protection. As "tamago" means egg in Japan, if tama was turned English, he would be called Digieggmon. Digivolution * Ultimate - Digitamamon * Mega - Devitamamon/HolyDigitamamon Special Evolutions * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Digitamamon + Gigadramon = Zanbamon Abilities He can withdraw into his egg shell for protection. Attacks *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Launches a dark entity (one time seen with many eyes) from his shell to suck up opponents then spit them out or to swallow up projectile attacks. *'Hyper Flashing' *'Swing Egg' *'Enigma' *'Explosive Chain (Egg Roll)' Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (US, in the style of Peter Lorre) & Horikawa Jin (Japan). Digitamamon was first seen running a dinner with Veggiemon who made Joe and Gomamon work off their bills, due to the fact Digitamamon accepts only USD instead of the Japanese yen that Joe had on him. Matt arrives to help Joe work off his bill and to ensure the safety of Joe when Digitamamon made a threat about "accidents" after DemiDevimon paid him in dollars to keep Matt at his dinner. DemiDevimon told Matt that Joe was deliberately causing accidents so Matt would stay there forever. Matt eventually blew up and yelled at Joe. However, when Tai, Agumon, T.K. and Patamon found them, Matt decides to leave. Digitamamon, knowing he'll lose money, grew large and attacked. Veggiemon grabbed T.K. and held him by his ankle; Joe daringly jumps on Veggiemon, which freed T.K. and proved his reliability. Matt was stunned at how Joe tried to protect T.K. even after he yelled at him. Matt's thought of friendship allowed Garurumon to Digivolve to WereGarurumon and defeat Digitamamon. Digimon Adventure 02 * Derek Stephen Prince reprises his role. Digitamamon runs a restaurant near the lake and the bill caused trouble for Yolei. When she tried to pay, Digitamamon said that he only accepted American dollars The dub substituted "DigiDollars" in place of USD.. However, Mimi and Palmon appear with Michael and Betamon, who paid the bill for the gang. T.K. realized this was the same Digitamamon that forced Joe and Matt work in his restaurant. However, Digitamamon explains that's he a changed person since the ordeal and is now on the level. He even waives the bill, saying that it is on him. Everyone, except a still-annoyed Yolie, believed he was telling the truth. When a Gorillamon under the control of the Dark Spiral attacked, Digitamamon threw himself in front of the DigiDestined and was sent flying. After Gorillamon was freed, Digitamamon rolled back. But this time, he had an unseen Dark Spiral in his shell and it regressed him to his evil self. When Halsemon, Flamedramon and Digmon's attacks couldn't get though his shell, Mimi tried to convince Digitamamon that he wasn't evil, but Digitamamon tackled her.That made Yolei angry and her talk of her trying to be sincere activated the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Halsemon De-Digivolved to Hawkmon and became Shurimon. Shurimon used the shuriken on his back to keep Digitamamon's shell open as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon trapped him. Shurimon used his Double Star attack and destroyed the Dark Spiral, freeing Digitamamon from its influence. Later, the DigiDestined run into another Digitamamon (said to be the same as the above mentioned), who ran a Chinese restaurant with Bakumon. They got their soup ingredient from a pool, which incidentally contained a Destiny Stone. The Destiny Stone was revealed when Mummymon took a drink from the pond. In the next episode, during the battle to save the last Destiny Stone, Mummymon and Arukenimon appear to try to destroy the DigiDestined. Just as Mummymon fires a Snake Bandage at the kids, Digitamamon and Bakumon appear and tackle both him and Arukenimon, freeing the kids to save the last Destiny Stone. After BlackWarGreymon left and Azulongmon explained to the Digi-Destined about their destiney, the gang returned to Digitamamon's Chinese restaraunt where he and Bakumon served them rolls. Later on, a Digitamamon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. NOTE: During Yolei's problem with Digitamamon accepting the DigiDestined's money, Digitamamon made a reference to the Dark Masters. Digimon Frontier Some Digitamamon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village (where 3 were smaller than usual) and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help JP find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors. Digimon World Digitamamon only appeared on top of Mugen Mountain when Machinedramon was defeated. His HP was at maximum. After being beaten he would join the city and cooked in the restaurant. Digimon World Digital Card Battle Digitamamon belonged to the Rarity group and has 1650HP, Circle attack 800, Triangle attack 440 and Special Cross attack 300 of cirle-zero. Digimon Story Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digiegg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It is rumored to evolve into BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode depending on its stats. References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Unknown family Category: Data Digimon Category: Perfect Digimon